Milanie's Story
by PatyKida
Summary: OC story. Contains OC x Cannon, some shonen ai.
1. Chapter 1

Yamato Delgado was surely destined to greatness. So had the B-DaMage said when se attached the boy with Cobalt Blade. The story would begin, the one about how the hero defeated the forces of evil… But not now, because Yamato is only five years old, he doesn't think about greatness, only about eating and how to control himself not to scratch his adoptive mother couch. Yamato can't barely talk, he is learning and tries hard. He likes to hang around the house sleeping like a cat.

One of those days, Yamato was laying on the floor, next to the door. Until a little something got his attention: a purple haired person with bandages all over the face, was his age and all alone. At that time Yamato did not think much, but he was surely a little excited, which Mie could clearly see, so she got next to Yamato and asked him:

"What is it son?"  
>Yamato pointed at outside, in direction of the person that caught his attention and happily grinned:<p>

"Look!"

"It's a little boy like you Yamato." Mie commented while looking outside, then looked at Yamato and continued "Maybe he wants to play with you."  
>That made Yamato put a big, big smile in his face while he run like a cat to outside, and ended up hugging the little boy, that was a little surprised with what had just happen. Mie run after Yamato saying that he couldn't just hug people like that, then he looked at the little boy and said:<p>

"Sorry about my little boy Yamato, he was raised by cats, so don't get scared. He gets a little excited, he really only wants friends."  
>The purple haired boy smiled and replied while hugging the cat boy back with a big smile and a giggle:<br>"I'm Milanie."

"That's great. I'm sure you two boys will be great friends." Mie ended with a soft smile in her lips.

As Mie finished the sentence, Milanie started having little tears in the corner of his brown eyes, and started crying. Mie didn't know what she had done, she got worried with the situation, until Yamato got up in his two feet, looked a Mie and put his hands in Milanie's shoulders while he said a little angrily to Mie:

"No! Milanie girl! Very pretty girl!"  
>It was then when Mie finally understood. Milanie wasn't a boy, Milanie was actually a girl, a tomboy. Mie apologized for her mistake. Milanie smiled saying that was okay.<p>

The two children played all afternoon without stopping, at the evening, Milanie had to go away, she went to a house in Catoon, the lights here all off, she opened the door, turned on the lights and started quickly cleaning the house, it was at the middle of the cleaning that a girl with blond curly hair and purple eyes come in, it was Francesca, Milanie's adoptive sister, she was the one that was supposed to take care of Milanie, since they did not have parents. Francesca looked around the house, then at Milanie:

"Nie-Nie, the house ain't clean. Why?"  
>Milanie looked down, still she smiled and looked at Francesca smiling:<p>

"Today I met Yamato, the little boy at Mie's, we played and he said I was a very pretty girl." As Milanie said those words, her eyes here full of pride and happiness.  
>Francesca got closer to her and simply replyed:<br>"Nie-Nie… Are you even listening to yourself? Saying stuff to a stupid cat boy that can't barely walk! How stupid can you be? You know you look like a boy, and you always will look like one."  
>Milanie's face fell down… It's was the usual. Milanie was the boyish brat, and Francesca was the pretty girl. Milanie was used to that… But… Sometimes she wanted to feel like a girl.<p>

ºººº

A few days passed. Francesca punished Milanie for not cleaning the house in time. Her punishment was to train all day smashing rocks. That was actually a normal thing for Milanie since she was gifted with an abnormal strength, still, she did not enjoy using it, since strength is a boy related thing, so she thought.  
>That day, Francesca had a letter in her hand, she had received it a while ago. While looking at Milanie from the window, she opened the letter and read it: her biological mother had been tracked. And she had already decided also. She would leave Milanie with Mie's and look for her birth mother.<p>

Hey people, this is my new fan-fic, it's the story of Milanie Aurora, my OC (original character) I hope you guys like it ^^  
>Francesca is also an OC I created. And no, Milanie and Francesca aren't blood related.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Birthdays are happy days for everyone! Well, this one particularly wasn't. It was little Milanie's birthday, she was about to turn 6 years old, Mie and Yamato were very excited about it, since birthdays are very important to celebrate, so they got Milanie a pretty present. They got at the café tables here Milanie was sitting and shouted with joy: "Happy birthday dear Mila-chan!"  
>Milanie, that head her head between her arms, lifted it up and looked at both, her eyes were full of tears while she just whispered the words: "Why didn't Franie come? She promised she would…"<br>Mie got worried and slightly sad, she wasn't counting that Milanie would remember about her sister. Yamato, got closer to Milanie, put his hands in her shoulder shaking her and said trying to cheer the little girl a little with the few words he knew:  
>"Don't cry Mila! Smile!"<p>

Milanie only looked at the floor, then after a while, she looked Yamato, the cat boy smiled at her. That only made the little girl angry, she pointed at him and said:

"Shut up! You are only a stupid cat boy that can't barely walk!"  
>"Milanie" Mie yelled at her as soon as she ended her sentence.<p>

At that moment Milanie recognized those words. It here the words her sister said long ago and that she just hated to hear. She started crying even more, telling that was sorry. Then the cat boy hold a little flower and placed in her hair while he just said with the biggest smile that Milanie shouldn't cry, because she was a very pretty girl. Milanie was surprised, Yamato wasn't angry at all. She smiled, still crying and thanked Yamato for those kind words.

After that, they blew up the candle and ate the cake, Mie dressed Milanie a little pink dress, also did piggy tails in her hair. At the end, she really looked like a true girl.

ººººº

Years passed, happy years playing and helping around the café, Milanie, as she was growing up, started to understand things: her sister had leave her, she never had a mother… Well, not a biological one, because she had someone that raised her with love and care: Mie, her mother, also Yamato, her brother. She grew closer to them, always knowing that she's wasn't part of that family, and that she owned them everything she had in the world.

When she turned 9, she decided to go travel, looking for her sister. Mie didn't stop her; she even got her food for the trip. And so Milanie went, the problem was that she was always lost, she couldn't even see the difference between right and left.

One day, she was passing by a forest and she got her hair stuck in a tree branch. Her hair reached her waist by now, so she struggled to get it off, but nothing seemed to work, she was already having thoughts about cutting her hair, when a blue haired boy with tanned skin cut the branch with his sword. Milanie was a little scared, she looked at the boy. The boy sighed and he told her:

"You are only trouble! That hair is too long!"  
>Milanie pouted a little angry wearing those words. But then the boy smiled and said:<p>

"You should cut it, I'm sure you would look cuter."

Milanie heard those words blushed deeply. Hearing that compliment from someone she barely knew made her warm inside, her heart started beating more fast and she smiled while answering to the blue haired tanned boy:

"Thank you… I'm Milanie, you can call me Mila."  
>The boy looked at her, already putting his sword in the case in his back:<p>

"Nice to met you Mila. I am Terry. And I have to keep walking."  
>"O-okay… See you then." Milanie's smile faded knowing that she would probably never see him again. Then she just waved while she saw Terry walking away, felling sad but trying to accept her fate of never seeing that boy again.<p>

ººººº

Almost two years passed, Yamato had trained after Armada's orders with Terry and they were both ready for the Winner's Tournament. Yamato stepped in the room, it was full of many B-DaPlayers, but Yamato spotted someone right away: A brunette woman selling lunches. Yamato run towards her:

"Mom!"

Mie smiled at Yamato and walked a little to the left, showing to him someone behind her.

"Yamato!" Milanie hugged Yamato with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Milanie!" Yamato said surprise seeing the girl again.

"How are you?" She giggled.

The first thing Yamato did was touching her hair and asking why did she cut her hair. Milanie blushed a bit and said that she had done it to pleasure someone, she didn't know she would see him again, but at least she liked her new hair cut.

Yamato then said that it was okay to do that, and in that precise moment he pointed to Armada and presented him to her, then he pointed at Terry that was focusing, sitting in the middle of the crow and presented him to her.

Milanie's eyes shined a little seeing the blue haired tanned boy. She run towards him glompling while yelling: "Terry-kun!". Terry almost had a heart attack with the yell and the glomp, and then he looked at Milanie and finally understood what was going on. He said hi, a little shy and she rubbed her face against him. Now he was truly scared.

"M-Milanie! What the hell are you doing to Terry?" Yamato asked a little angry.

Milanie looked at Yamato and then at Terry:

"Terry-kun is the cutest guy ever! I love him!"  
>After those words, there was a big silence from everyone, until Terry got up and tried to run away, Milanie held his leg saying that Terry shouldn't be shy about it; but Terry didn't look afraid, just like running away as fast as he could from the crazy girl. He didn't want anything to do with her now!<p>

After a while Yamato and Mie managed to calm Milanie a bit, and it was also time to the elimination round to begin.

There was a lot of B-DaPlayers in the arena, some scoring the perfect 100 points, another not doing that well. In the middle of the B-DaPlayers there was the Shadow Alliance, Wen and Li scored 100 points without even breaking a sweat, even after cheating with ear plugs. But Milanie was looking around and said:

"Yama-kun… There's no girls around…"

Yamato looked around, it was true, he didn't saw a girl, until the presenter called number 4, Wiane Therru to shot. Yamato pointed at her:

"Look! A girl!"  
>Milanie looked at her, she looked though, she atomically was a little afraid of her. And worse was when her scored the perfect 100 points. Milanie started having doubts of being able to do a score that would able her to go to the next round. Some more people went, Terry went with a perfect score, leaving Milanie very happy, and then Yamato didn't went very well... And then it was her turn. Seeing Yamato failing and the other girl doing such a great score let her nervous.<p>

ºººººººººººººº

Seeing everything from the upper floor there was the Shadow Alliance, Ababa, Wen and Li were seeing everyone playing. Li looked at Wen and whispered:

"Was that Wiane? What is she doing here?"  
>Wen ignored Li a little, he didn't want to know anything about it. The truth was that Wiane was a old friend of Wen and Li. Wen, even not answering, was worried that Wiane would be in the way of the Shadow Alliance.<p>

"I don't care." He only replied to his brother, then continued "There's another girl playing. One of Yamato's buddies."

Li looked at the dome, he saw Milanie. He stared at her during long minutes, she looked airheaded and clumsy. He quickly got to the conclusion she wouldn't pass the round. But… Deep down, he wanted her to pass the round. He really couldn't quite understand why, but he desired that a lot. So he only waited, wishing for the impossible to happen.

ººººººººººººº

"Stay calm honey! That's the key to win!" Mie told Milanie before she started.

Milanie nodded and tried to aim to the middle of the pins.

"… I have to win this… I want to be a good B-DaPlayer. I want to be with Yamato and Terry!" she said to herself, then after a while she shot, her B-DaBall went in the middle of the pins, only taking 4 down at the end. 96 wasn't a perfect score, but it was still a good score that would probably let her go in the nest round.

She breathe heavily and run towards Terry hugging him:

"Did you see it Terry-kun? Did you? Did you? I did it all for you! Are you happy."  
>"NO! Leave me alone!" Terry stuggled.<p>

"You're too shy Terry-kun!" Milanie giggled still hugging Terry.

Li, was watching all the scene, first smiled at seeing Milanie passing the round with a good score, then his smile faded as quickly as it appeared seeing her hugging Terry. Wen saw that and asked Li:

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! Just seeing that girl. She's not that good. We can probably take her down easily."

"We can take her down so easily that we don't even have to bother about her." Ababa finished the sentence entering the hallways.

End of Chapter 3

Hey folks! Milanie Aurora is my Original Character, but Wiane belongs to Irisuchanu.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The tournament was still going, Yamato battled Bull wining, while Enjyu battle Berkhart, wining with only one amazing shot. Yamato and his friends were very angry due to the fact that Enjyu told Berkhart brothers that he had lose because of the B-Daman their brother build for him. Yamato was very angry, but seeing them from was a pink haired girl with light green eyes with a yellow dress. She was seeing Enjyu slightly sad while hearing to Enjyu's evil words.

After a while Yamato's friends went outside, Terry was going to train for his next match against Li. Yamato was ready to help him, so Milanie, until Mie came next to them and asked for help to work at the café. Yamato, Terry, Bull and Armada looked at Mie and quickly run away from Mie. Milanie looked at Mie blushing a bit:

"I…can help Mie."  
>Mie smiled at Milanie thanking her, still saying that one person wasn't enough, and it was then that she looked behind her, it was Li, she asked him kindly, even scaring him a little, if he could help at the café since he was Yamato's "friend". Milanie quickly got between Mie and Li saying:<p>

"No Mie! He's not a friend!"  
>"Don't say that Milanie. He looks a very nice boy." Mie said to Milanie.<p>

Li looked at Mie with a smile saying that we would be very happy to help her. Milanie didn't want to argue with Mie, so she accepted Li helping them, keeping an eye on him as a precaution of course.

Li started helping at the café, trying to brainwash Mie, Milanie was looking around, helping too, and she saw Li throwing a little paper piece at Mie, so in that precise moment she said loud:

"Mie! One boneless chicken sandwich!"  
>Mie heard Milanie and went towards her making Li fail his target. Milanie smiled happy with her result, and next Tommi send a water pot to the floor, making Li's spell fail.<p>

After that Milanie and Li worked a lot, Li was thinking about striking again, Milanie did noticed that, but Mie gave Li a lot of dishes for both to wash. Milanie wasn't pleasant with that, still better than seeing the boy trying to harm Mie.

Both here washing the dishes, Li looked at Milanie trying not to give much attention to her, still he couldn't avoid it. He was still hearing Ababa's words of her being taken down easily. He, for some reason, wouldn't believe that, he thought Milanie could be stronger than that.

"I know you are evil. You should drop the act!" Milanie said washing the dishes without looking at Li. The boy looked at her a little surprised, it was the truth, but still, know those were her thoughts about him:

"You shouldn't say that. I am not that of a bad guy."  
>Milanie looked at him angrily:<p>

"What makes you think I'll believe that? You are one of the Shadow Alliance members!"

"You shouldn't talk like that without being sure. I never did anything to you."

Li said it very serious. Milanie stopped doing the dishes thinking about Li had just said, she still didn't want to believe him, especially after what he did to Yamato. But the truth is that he didn't say a lie in his sentence. So she only decided to agree with him. Li was surprised and blushed a bit with those words.

Later on Mie offered him and her sardine sandwiches and while they were eating, Yamato and his friends came in, seeing Li, started saying that he shouldn't be there, but there wasn't much time for conversation, since after that, some pigs come in and Yamato and Li had to B-DaBattle them.

After that, Li went away, Mie thanked him for everything, Milanie, looked at him:

"Thanks for the help… Maybe you are nice."

Li smiled blushing a bit. But after going, he found his brother and Enjyu, that gave to him Terry's B-daman making him smash it against the floor. Terry felt something and run outside seeing his B-Daman.

"N-no! I can't believe this…"  
>"AGH! I won't forgive who did this to Terry!" Yamato yelled angry.<p>

Then Mie and Milanie looked at the floor seeing the sardine sandwiches that Mie gave to Li. Milanie felt guilty for ever believing in Li's words.

ºººººº

The pink haired girl belongs to Hayamesan from youtube


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Terry ended up battling Li, at the beginning he used his B-Daman glued with tape, and Yamato went looking for spare parts for Terry's wing Ninja. Milanie was hoping that Yamato would come in time, she was sure that the cat boy would manage to do it. After two rounds, Yamato got there with the parts, helping Terry winning.

"TERRY-KUN! You did it!" Milanie glomped Terry after Yamato and Bull.

"Gah! You all leave me alone!" Terry yelled slightly angry.

Li looked at them feeling angry and sad, since everything he had done didn't help at all to win. And then, he looked at Milanie, the girl also looked at him with an angry face, the Yong Fa younger brother just looked away from that look and went inside. Wen went after him, but in the middle of the hallway, was Wiane, the girl B-Daplayer.

Wen stopped and looked at her:

"Why are you here?"

She uncrossed her arms and looked at Wen:

"Still doing no good?"

Wen looked away ignoring Wiane a bit. She got closer to him with her hands in her waist:

"The Shadow Alliace? That's low!"  
>"Leave me alone okay?" Wen went after Li.<p>

ººººº

"So the next battle…" Yamato looked at the screen searching for the next person to battle, saying after discovering "It's you Milanie!"

Milanie looked at Yamato:

"Really?" said looking at the screen, "Against… Celina Yuni? Another girl!"

Yamato looked at Terry and Bull saying that wasn't very normal, but Milanie was happy, since she wanted to B-DaBattle every kind of people, not only guys.

After that, they returned to the café, in where two people were waiting for them… Specially for Terry, one pink haired girl and a green haired small boy, they got up on the second they saw Terry and went to hug him and said hello to them. The rest was a little confused with what was happening.

"Celina! Ilen! You two are here!" Terry told them with a big smile.

The pink haired girl smiled saying how she missed Terry since he was gone, and then she hugged Terry again. Milanie started to feel a bit jealous, so she poked the pink haired girl on the shoulder. The girl looked at her:

"Where are my manners? My name is Celina Yuni."

Milanie pointed at Celia amazed:  
>"You are the one I'm gonna battle next!"<br>Celina looked at her from up to down amazed, and then she burst into laugh. Milanie got a little mad because of that reaction. Celina apologized, then explained that there was no way she could beat her. Milanie got even more angry with those words and then she started arguing with Celina, both started changing ugly words.

Ilen only crossed her arms laughing, the others tried to ignore the situation, until Mie came next to both and held them by the ear telling them not to argue in front of the costumers.

"But mom… There are no costumers…" Yamato said.

"That's because they made them go away!" Mie said angry still pulling the two girls ears.

"I'm sorry! Let me go!" Celina beeged.  
>Ilen only laughed at the situation. Celina glared Ilen, which made Ilen look at the other way only whistling. Terry sighed with the entire situation and went to his room.<p>

Mie made the two girls work at the café until the rest of the day as a way to make it up for making all the costumers go away.

End of Chapter 5

Celina and Ilen belong to summerStarlight from


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Have a good battle Milanie." Celina shake Milanie's hand smiling.  
>Milanie smiled back and went to her size of the field. They were high, playing B-Daman invasion. Milanie was a bit nervous for her first battle, Celina look confident of the victory. And as soon as Vini B. gave the order, they started the battle. They were very tied, both at the same level. So the battle took a still a while.<p>

"Tsk… Seeing girls B-DaBattling is so lame." Wen crossed his arms.

Li was watching the battle carefully, he almost felt like cheering for Milanie, but doing that next to his Shadow Alliance companions wasn't the best choice. He still did cheer for her, for himself of course.  
>As the time passed, the two girl started to get tired of all the battling, keeping their balance while shotting was starting ti be almost an impossible mission. Still, they keep doing that, at least try. Until one part, they could even hit the triangle properly. It was then that the audience started to complain about two girls being B-DaBattling.<br>"Finish her off Celi! Hurry!" Ilen yelled at her.  
>"Don't lose Mila!" Yamato yelled too.<br>And then, both Ilen and Yamato looked at Terry. Terry looked at them a bit annoyed.

"Cheer up for her Terry!" The green haired boy and the cat boy demand at the same time, making Terry even more annoyed with those words.

"… Milanie…" Li thought while seeing the battle. Milanie only need to be cheered a bit more and he would be sure of the victory, the triangle was even closer to Celina's side than her. So he clinched his fist and got the guts: "Mi-"  
>"JUST FINISH HER OFF!" Terry yelled so Ilen and Yamato would shut up, interrupting Li at the same time.<p>

Milanie looked at Terry with a blush. Then smiled and started shooting as fast as she could, defeating Celina, that was very tired. She smiled happy with her victory, she couldn't barely believe it. Celina panted and told Milanie she had does a great job. Milanie grinned and thank her for the good battle.

ºººººº

"Terry-kun cheered for me!" Milanie glomped Terry.

"Actually, he only said 'Just finish her off'. You don't even know if it was for you." Ilen drank her slug shake. Not even paying much attention to them. Milanie still glomped poor Terry, that, in a matter of seconds, had Yamato telling her to release Terry, with no success.

Mie smiled at them all:

"Well! Now there's a break for the B-DaPlayers. So we should work mor-"  
>And they went running inside the café, all very hyper. Armada got closer to Mie only asked who had invited Celina and Ilen. Mie didn't even know. But it wasn't good, since money wasn't much…<p>

What was verified in a couple of days, the got kicked out of the hotel.

"What were you waiting for? You eat like pigs!" Mie yelled.

"It was Ilen! She eats everyone's food!" Yamato glared Ilen.

"Me? If it was someone's fault, it was Milanie! Her snore wakes up everyone at night!" Ilen told Milanie.

"M-my fault? I… I… I…am" Milanie started crying "SORRY!"  
>Yamato only facepalmed started arguing with Ilen. Celina hugged Milanie petting her to calm her down a bit. After a while they started to look for a solution. While at it, they found a very nice boy called Assado. He gave them a hint that led them to Neon City. Yamato run away all hyper. Terry went after him, which made all the gang follow them. And Yamato ended up to the five field challenge. Yamato got all fired up with a challenge, but Ilen got in front of Yamato:<p>

"Nope! This one is mine."

"No way!" Yamato complained.

"Yes way! I want to B-DaBattle too. I could the in the winners tournament because Celina took to long and they didn't let me enter. So I am battling!" Ilen glared Yamato.

Yamato understood, so he let Ilen battle by him, she ended up battling Assado, and winning after struggling a bit. Ilen was a strong B-DaPlayer, at the same level as Terry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ilen had fought Assado and won, everyone was excited about this small tournament, still it was pretty hard for them to keep calm, specially without food. Everyone tried to look for some jobs, but they blew it up. Yamato didn't got the orders right at a restaurant. Armada ate all the food he was supposed to give to costumers, and Milanie smashed all the eggs she was supposed to carefully carry. After some time, everyone got to the conclusion that the Super Five Fields was the best option to get some money.  
>"So… no food…" Yamato sighed.<br>Bull was even innerving everyone more due to the fact that he said that he had got some money but then it totally disappear out of nowhere.

Milanie, while walking back, passed by the Five Fields' arena, thinking if it would be her time to finally battle, and if it was, if it would be possible for someone as weak as her to him. While walking, she ended up tripping in something and falling.

"Ouch!" Someone complained.  
>Milanie looked down and under her it was a dark haired girl with gray eyes. Milanie quickly got off from her apologizing for what it had happened. The girl got up and held her small white purse, then smiled at Milanie and asked:<br>"You are here for the Super Five Fields right? Sorry but it only opens at night."  
>"I was just passing be." Milanie moved her arms frantically, "I'm Milanie and you?"<br>The girl smiled:

"I'm Tiffany and-" she stopped for a few seconds and then pointed at her dress "You have something there…"  
>Milanie turned around walking in circles not seeing a single thing, making Tiffany laugh, the black haired girl got closed to her and took a small lizard from the back of her right leg: "I was talking about this." She said while showing it to Milanie.<p>

The lizard quickly moved it's arms very scared. Milanie giggled and held the little green creature:

"My name is Milanie, but call me Mila. And you?" She petted the lizard softly.

At that moment Yamato and the others appeared, looking at Milanie:

"Already here? You sure cannot wait to battle!" Yamato grinned.

Mie smiled and asked what was that little lizard she was holding. Milanie smiled and placed the lizard in her arm saying that her name was called Greenie. Yamato yawned and passed by her to the arena, everyone followed them after that and after a while a older boy with messy hair and a big ponytail appeared, laughing like a maniac. Terry quickly said:  
>"That's Joe! He's from my village and he's a great B-DaPlayer. Specializes in power."<br>So Celina quickly said with Armada:  
>"So this fight is for Bull!"<br>Bull looked at them kind of lost pointing at himself.  
>Yamato laughed: "oh no no! This one is for Milanie!"<br>Terry placed a hand in Yamato's forehead: "yep, you're sick… Are you plain crazy? She's so damn weak! She would never be able to win against Joe!" Terry growled. Milanie looked down, she knew that Terry was right and those words made her very sad. But Yamato shoved Terry's hand away:

"No, she's strong! More strong than you could ever imagine! Just believe in her!" Yamato smiled at Milanie placing a hand in her shoulder. Milanie looked at him and smiled:

"I'll do it Yamato! I will win!"

The challenge was to send pins down with the help of a small gate. Milanie was pumped, and so Joe, so they both battled in a equal form until both started to get tired and tired. Until it got to a point of the match that Joe couldn't take any pin down. It was Milanie's time to shine!  
>"Com'on! You have to do it now!" Yamato said.<br>The girl only panted. She was indeed very tired, and lack of food wasn't helping at all. So Yamato rolled his eyes, he knew what had to be done, even if it didn't pleased him at all. The boy looked at Terry:

"Cheer for her."  
>The blue haired boy pouted:<br>"For her? Never!"  
>Ilen punched Terry in the head yelling at him to do so, that would give extra energy to Milanie. But Terry only pointed at Ilen exclaiming: "Why should I cheer for her? She's nothing but trouble to us all!". Milanie looked down sad. Yamato noticed that and looked at Milanie:<p>

"Are you gonna let him treat you like that?"  
>Milanie looked serious at Yamato. The cat boy only smiled at her: "Prove how wrong he is!"<br>Milanie the smiled a bit with a nod, she concentrated enough, she shot as strong as she could at the moment and she took down one pin. It was more then enough. She smiled happy and looked at Yamato:  
>"I did it Yama-kun!" and she hugged the boy happily.<p> 


End file.
